


nice nice nice nice ni

by ShyVibrance



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>good ol high school band au</p>
            </blockquote>





	nice nice nice nice ni

**Author's Note:**

> @ fire emblem creators let my gays marry

  Sumia fell with a _plop_ as she missed her landing once again. This wasn't the first time, or sadly the last time she had sat down and not felt a chair underneath her. She got to her feet, brushing the dust off of her skirt.

  "Oy, Sumia!" Sully called from behind her "Did you seriously miss your chair again?" Sumia turned around and put her hands on her hips.

  "I swear, someone keeps moving my chair. If it had been in the same place it had been yesterday, I would have stuck the landing." she said in defense.

  "Yeah, I'm sure the chair elves just love moving your chair a couple inches everyday and then laughing when you fall on your ass." Sully remarked sarcastically, smirking slightly.

  Sumia rolled her eyes and let out a small "Hmph." Sully grabbed her trumpet case and opened it, putting her mouthpiece in the end of it. Sumia returned to her chair and made sure she landed on it this time. She scooped up her flute case from underneath her seat and began assembling it. The bell rang just as Sumia began arranging her sheet music. The music instructor came in through his office, silencing the soft chatter that had been going on in the classroom. The school band was small, but their instructor was very strict and kept them in line. The band had also had many talented musicians among them, so Ylisse High had won many trophies and awards. 

  The instructor began class as usual, with a concert B flat scale. Everything sounded normal until Sumia hit her D note. It sounded nothing like it was supposed to. She had troubles with her E and F notes as well. When the scale was finished the music instructor turned towards the flutes, and asked everyone to play an F. Sumia was third chair, so it did not take long to get to her. She placed her fingers onto the keys and blew into her flute, hoping for the note to sound in-tune.

  It did not. It sounded nothing like an F should, in fact. The music instructor raised his eyebrows at her.

  "What was that?" he demanded

  "Um, Sir, I think there may be a problem with my flute." Sumia told him

  "I see. Very well." He looked towards the back of the room. "Cordelia, go with her to try to figure out what's wrong with this flute."

  Cordelia. The first chair percussionist and easily the most talented student at Ylisse High. Cordelia was a straight A student, she was every teachers favorite student, she was the best at ceramics, the fastest runner in gym, and she had nearly mastered every instrument that the school could provide. Not to mention that she was tall, with flawless skin and beautiful, shiny, long red hair. Sully would always make snide comments about her; calling her a teachers pet, a goody-two-shoes, and miss perfect. Cordelia was the first chair flute, but she had recently taken a liking to the harp.

  Sumia got up from her seat and walked towards the back room, not taking her eyes off of Cordelia. Cordelia strolled towards her and opened the door for her. Sumia walked into the dark room. Cordelia turned on the light switch, illuminating the room. She closed the door behind her.

  There was a pile of black chairs in the corner. Sumia pulled two out, for her and Cordelia. Cordelia grabbed a small gray box from the bookshelf; she opened it, revealing a very small screwdriver. Sumia stuck out her flute, Cordelia seized it from her, and sat down in one of the chairs she had arranged. Sumia sat down in the opposite seat.

  "Which key isn't working?" Cordelia questioned.

  " Oh, um," Sumia brought her hand up to the flute and pointed to the 6th key from the bottom, her finger brushing Cordelia's hand slightly.

  Cordelia nodded and began to start poking around at the keys and blowing into the flute. Sumia looked around the room. It was very small. It had no windows, so it was more of a large closet. Sumia looked back over at Cordelia. She was working silently, trying to decipher what was wrong with the instrument. She had a very pretty face. Her eyelashes were long and dark...her lips were a dark pink, almost red...her nose was a bit long, but other then that it was shaped perfectly. Outside, the band had began to play the school song- _Together We Ride_.

  "Aha, I think I've found it..." Cordelia murmured quietly.

  Sumia looked at the other girl's hair. It was very long... it must have taken years to grow out. It was also very straight, unlike her own hair. And such a unique color. Sumia's hair was a bland brown- but Cordelia's was a vibrant red.

  Cordelia turned towards her.

  "Do you need something?" she asked politely.

  Uh-oh. Sumia hadn't realized that she had been staring at her this whole time. She didn't need anything from her, but if she said no, then Cordelia would think she was staring at her for no reason, and that would probably make her think Sumia was strange. She had to make something up...

  "Oh, I was just, um, wondering why you switched from flute to harp. You seem to know a lot about the flute." _Nailed it._

  " Well, I just kind of get tired of playing the same thing for too long, you know?" She responded.

  "I see." Sumia nodded. She was glad she managed to think of a question from the top of her mind. Though it wasn't very hard to think of a question to ask her. Sumia found herself actually quite interested in Cordelia. More questions started flooding through her mind.

  Cordelia put the flute to her lips once again and played a perfect D.

  "There we have it!" She rejoiced. She handed it to the other girl. "One of your springs came loose."

  "Oh, I see." Sumia was actually reluctant to take the instrument back. They didn't talk much, but...she enjoyed the time they had in this closet. She hoped that she could talk to Cordelia more in the future.

  "Well, we don't want to get too behind in our music, do we?" The red-haired girl stated. She put the tool kit back on the book shelf and opened the door exiting the room. Sumia followed, flute in hand.

  Sumia looked at Cordelia's skirt as she walked behind her. It was the same length as her own, but it covered much less; Cordelia had very long legs, unlike Sumia. Sumia was so absorbed in staring at Cordelia's backside, that she tripped over her own feet and toppled on the ground. Her flute was thrown across the floor, the sound of metal colliding with tile filled the room. Cordelia spun around quickly, kneeling on the ground, next to Sumia.

  "Are you alright?!" She asked, concern in her voice.

  "Uh... Yeah, I think so." Sumia was not quite sure how she ended up in this position. She was face down on the ground. Cordelia was kneeling on one knee next to her. Sumia looked up at her. Her skirt was so short, that she could see up it. She saw Cordelia's white panties and looked back down at the ground, suddenly feeling warmth in her cheeks. Cordelia got onto her feet and offered Sumia her hand. Sumia grabbed onto it and stood up. She was turning to walk back to her seat when she bumped into someone.

  "I picked up your flute for you!" He explained.

  Sumia did not recognize this person. She did not think she had ever seen him in her life. She took the flute from him nonetheless, and frowned upon noticing a large dent in it.

  The rest of the class was not very notable. When the bell finally rang, Sumia watched Cordelia pack up her stuff and walk out of the classroom. Sumia did not know how she would do it, but she needed that girl to date her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so clique i'm sorry.  
> i might write more if a lot of people enjoy this but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


End file.
